peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hidden Kisses and their Powerful Things/Final Battle Part 2
(As the heroes and pirates fought very well, the heroes are getting the upper hand. despite no casualties. Suddenly, the Digidestined Fairies helped intervene on Brer Fox by pulling onto his shirt, vest, tail, and ears, much to his anger and annoyance) Brer Fox: Let go of me, you pests! (Then he flicks them off with Brer Bear's help. After the Digidestined Fairies recovered, they resumed helping out the heroes in battle. With Ness and Link, they dueled with Bob and Cortex by flying around and teasing them. Suddenly, Ness snatched Bob's hat and flew up to the top of the sail) Bob: Those are no mere brats fighting us! Cortex: Indeed! They're flying devils! (Then Ness cuts up Bob's hat to pieces) Cortex: Get down here! Bob: Fight fair! Ness: Try to come and get us! Link: If you dare! (Suddenly noticing Mimi and Palmon are nearby, Bob and Cortex grabbed the two fairies and they forced Mimi and Palmon to spill fairy dust on them by shaking them. Then after releasing Mimi and Palmon, Bob and Cortex quickly thought their happy thoughts and then, to the heroes and pirates' surprise as they fought, Bob and Cortex flew into the air at Ness and Link, swords readied) Bob: Lookie here! Cortex: We're flying now! (They attempted to stab Ness and Link, but the two dodged) Bob and Cortex: And we like it! (Ness and Link got determined, their swords readied as well) Link: You wanna fly? Ness: Then let's fly! (Then they dueled in the air, but Ness and Link are gaining the upper hand. Down on the deck, Dedede and Escargoon started packing up a rowboat to get away when Aryll and Kirby came up to them and aimed their swords at them, making them nervous) Aryll: Going somewhere? Kirby: (Happily) Poyo? Dedede: Spare us! Escargoon: Please? (Aryll and Kirby thought it over and then Aryll spoke up while she smirked playfully) Aryll: Okay. On the condition you say that you're a Fathead. (Dedede got angry) Dedede: Never! (Then the sword's blade neared his nose) Dedede: (Chuckles nervously a bit) On second thought.... (Softly) I'm a Fathead. Aryll: (In a sing-song voice) We can't hear you.... (Dedede shook but then....) Dedede: FINE!! I'm a Fathead! Aryll: (Giggles a bit) Thanks for casting aside your denial. (Aryll and Kirby then kicked Dedede and Escargoon off and they land in the rowboat. With Grit, he grew impatient for his next meal when a familiar Water/Flying-type Pokemon came up to him with a sly hungry look. Grit panicked and quickly swam off into the distance while the Gyarados dove back into the water, hoping that Bob and Cortex might fall overboard from the battle with the heroes winning in victory. Back up in the air, Ness and Link kicked Bob and Cortex right into a nearby sail, stunning them a bit, Bob and Cortex recovered and then, upon noticing Paula and Zelda on the deck still helping the heroes fight the pirates, smirked evilly and turned to Ness and Link, coming up with a plan) Bob: We know your weakness! Ness: We have no weakness! Link: What makes you say that? (They resumed their duel) Cortex: You're both tragedies! Link: (Aghast) What?! Ness: How are we tragic? (Suddenly, Bob and Cortex caught Ness and Link off-guard by grabbing them and forced them to see Paula and Zelda on the deck below) Bob: Those girls are leaving you. Cortex: What makes you think they would love you forever? Bob and Cortex: You are imcomplete. (Then, Bob and Cortex threw Ness and Link into the crow's nest. Recovering, Ness and Link flew up to the captain and admiral in anger) Ness: It's true they're leaving us! Link: But they do love us! Cortex: (Sneeringly) Really? Bob: Those girls would rather grow up than stay with you! Link: (Locking blades with Cortex) And we support their path! Ness: (Locking blades with Bob) Even if we don't want to grow up! Cortex: (Mockingly) How touching! Bob: How utterly tragic! (On "Tragic," Bob and Cortex swings their swords at Ness and Link, knocking them back at the sail, and their blades even cut part of Ness' forehead and Link's left cheek. As the boys recovered, they tried to fight back, but for some reason, they're not doing good this time) Cortex: Why not take a peek at the future? Bob: What's this we see? (They pretend to realize sneeringly) Bob: Why, it's Paula and Zelda. Cortex: They're in their house, playing with their own child in the nursery. Bob: And the house is closed up. (Devastated to hear that, Ness and Link started to get angry and sad combined) Ness and Link: We'll open the window! Bob: But the window and house are locked. (Ness and Link started to become despaired by the torment) Ness and Link: Then we'll call out to them! (They lock blades) Bob: They wouldn't recognize you if they saw you. Ness and Link: No! Bob: Yes! Cortex: And they don't remember you. Ness: (Near tears) Paula! Link: (Near tears) Zelda! Bob: They've forgotten about you. (Eyes Link sneeringly with an evil smirk) Just like you and Aryll's family did, Link. Link: (In angry tears) Stop it! Ness: (In angry tears) You're lying to us! Bob and Cortex: (Smirking evilly at them, sneeringly) Do we? (They kicked Ness and Link down to the lower part of the sail as the area started to darken up due to the sun almost gone and nighttime coming) Cortex: But wait. I see more of that future. Bob: There's two different husbands with Paula and Zelda. Ness and Link: (In angry tears) We don't believe you! (They tried fighting back by flying up to Bob and Cortex, but they couldn't fly higher than before. It turned out Bob and Cortex's tormenting lies to take advantage of Ness and Link's partial weakness is making Ness and Link lose their confidence, fighting, and magic abilities. Then with another powerful kick, Bob and Cortex knocked Ness and Link into the mast, and then punched them down to the deck, getting everyone's attention that they stopped fighting. Even Dedede and Escargoon, still on the ship in the rowboat, are seeing this in silent surprise. Then the pirates saw Bob and Cortex land on the deck gracefully and walk up to Ness and Link, beaten with little bruises on the elbows and knees and Link's lower part of his lip cut up a bit, with evil smirks. Seeing their captain and admiral are gonna win, the pirates smirked evilly as well while the heroes got concerned for Ness and Link. Then Bob and Cortex aimed their swords' blades at Ness and Link, who struggled to get up) Aryll: (Concerned, whispering) Link, Ness.... (Then just when Ness and Link were about to grab their swords, which they dropped on the deck, again, Bob and Cortex swiftly kicked them into the mast again, stunning them. The heroes got concerned and attempted to help Ness and Link when the pirates held them back tightly. Then Bob and Cortex grabbed Ness and Link by their hairs and forced them look at the concerned Paula and Zelda, who are held back by Axel and Pinstripe respectively) Bob: You will both die, unloved. Cortex: And alone. Bob and Cortex: Like how the both of us are alone and unloved. (Bob and Cortex chuckled evilly a bit and then they roughly threw Ness and Link onto the deck floor. Then in slow motion, Ness and Link crashed onto the floor from that impact right on their backs, laying flatly, catatonic like) Heroes: (Normal voices in slow motion) NO!!!! (Then Ness and Link catatonically glanced at Paula and Zelda, with looks that represent heartbreak and hopelessness. Even Paula and Zelda stared at them in concern, shedding tears, about to cry for them. Then noticing Bob and Cortex about to finish Ness and Link off when their hook and swords, Paula and Zelda snapped out of their despair, got determined, and headbutted Axel and Pinstripe in their faces, making them release the two girls. Then, on cue when the girls headbutted Axel and Pinstripe, the slow motion ended, and then Paula and Zelda quickly held Bob and Cortex in anger and determination. But then Bob and Cortex threw them on the deck floor next to Ness and Link's catatonic bodies) Heroes: Paula, Zelda! Bob: Silence! Cortex: For these girls' farewells. (Paula and Zelda turned to Ness and Link in concern, and then upon seeing their heartbroken looks, realized why Bob and Cortex made them this way; Their forced confession on their weakness from before the rescue. Then they got calmly determined upon remembering what Rinoa told them before about their hidden kisses and spoke to them) Paula: Bob and Cortex are lying to you both. Zelda: We'll never have anyone else but you. Paula and Zelda: And even if we do grow up.... We'll always have you. (Ness and Link, despite being catatonic, heard them and they blinked, as if contemplating what the girls they love are telling them. Then just when Paula and Zelda leaned at them, Bob and Cortex yanked them back) Bob and Cortex: What are you doing? Paula: Giving them a thimble. Zelda: Just one thimble. Paula and Zelda: That's it. (The pirates sneeringly laughed a bit) Bob: (Sarcastically) How like girls! (Then he and Cortex sneered at them with evil smirks as they released their grip on Paula and Zelda) Bob: (Sneeringly) Very well. Cortex: (Sneeringly) Give Ness Pan and Link your precious thimbles. (Paula and Zelda then leaned to Ness and Link's faces slowly and gently) Paula: (Whispering) This is for you, Ness. Zelda: (Whispering) And you, Link. Paula and Zelda: (Whispering) And it will always be yours. (Ness and Link calmly reacted in confusion in a catatonic way. Then Paula and Zelda, to everyone's calm surprise, slowly kissed Ness and Link on the lips respectively finally) Jeff: That was no thimble. Amy: That was their hidden kisses. Picky: (Realizing calmly) That means.... A powerful thing will.... (Then Paula and Zelda finished kissing Ness and Link and backed away. Bob and Cortex watched the two girls back away in calm shock still. Then, suddenly, as nighttime finally came, a rumbling sound started to build up, getting everyone's attention. Then, Ness and Link, slowly snapping out of their catatonic condition, smiled softly with renewed hope and confidence as a bright pink light slowly covered both their bodies as the pirates released their grips on the heroes and approached with Bob and Cortex in calm surprise. The London group immediately realized what's possibly gonna happen) Ventus: Brace yourselves, our Neverland friends. Hayner: There's a powerful thing coming up. (Bob and Cortex got calmly surprised along with the pirates) Bob: You brats.... Cortex: You're both pink. Pence: Better duck and cover. (Getting it, the heroes ducked and covered to safety as the pirates continued to watch Ness and Link's glowing bodies glowing brighter and brighter, building up an energy of some kind) Bob and Cortex: Oh, dear.... (Then the pink light surrounding Ness and Link's bodies exploded into a powerful gust of wind and energy, as if reawakening Ness and Link's confidence, love for Paula and Zelda, and magic abilities. And during this, they let out a bit of a happy scream. Heck, the energy even healed their bruises. Even the energy blast knocked Bob and Cortex right to the top of the sail and the pirates right into the ocean. But luckily, Dedede and Escargoon, who were still in the rowboat, gathered all of the pirates on board. As the energy and winds died down, Ness and Link shot up into the air, high above the sails of the ship towards the sky like rockets. Then they zipped down in happiness and determination to the deck and grabbed their swords as the heroes, spared by the energy wind blast, got up and cheered for them a bit. Ness and Link nods a soft "Thank you" smile to Paula and Zelda, who smiled softly and nods a "You're welcome" in return. Then Ness and Link got determined and flew up to Bob and Cortex to the top of the sail. Seeing them right in front of them now, Bob and Cortex recovered angrily and they attempted to attack them) Bob: But we won! Cortex: We were so close! (But then, Bob and Cortex attempted to fly again, but then saw, to their calm shock, the magic from their happy thoughts and fairy dust, wore off permanently. Ness and Link then explained away) Ness: Seems like the magic of your happy thoughts and fairy dust rejected you both. Link: Considering that they sensed your evil hearts for trying to kill us a moment ago with your tormenting lies. (Then the Digidestined Fairies flew up to Bob and Cortex, blasted them with fairy dust in their faces, making them sneeze) Tai: Told ya we make ya sorry. (Then the Digidestined Fairies flew back to the heroes. Bob and Cortex, after recovering from their sneezes, got ready to stab Ness and Link) Bob and Cortex: IT'S NOT FAIR!!! (But Ness and Link quickly dodged the attempted stabs and then grabbing a small sail nearby, tied both Bob and Cortex into it, causing them to drop their swords) Ness and Link: You’re ours, Bob and Cortex! (The group cheered for Ness and Link) Digidestined Fairies: Excellent work, Ness and Link! Porky: Good job tricking them! Winx Club: Cleave them to the brisket! (After the cheering ended, Bob and Cortex peeked from the flag with a calm “Have mercy” look on their faces) Bob: You wouldn’t do in old us in now, would you? Cortex: We’ll go away forever. (Ness and Link gave Bob and Cortex suspicious looks. Then Bob started pleading with tears streaming down his cheeks while Cortex shook in fear) Bob: (Crying) We’ll do anything you say! Cortex: Just spare us! Please! Ness: (Giving in) Well, alright. But under one condition. Two in fact. Link: Bob, you say you’re a Palmtreefish and Cortex, you say you’re a Crazyfish. (Bob gulps and, along with Cortex, spoke softly) Bob and Cortex: (Softly) We’re a Palmtreefish and Crazyfish. Ness: (Pointing his sword at Bob and Cortex) Louder! Link: We can’t hear you. Just say it. Bob and Cortex: (Screaming) WE’RE A PALMTREEFISH AND CRAZYFISH!! (The heroes cheered) Hereos: Bob and Cortex’re a Palmtreefish and Crazyfish, a Palmtreefish and Crazyfish, a Palmtreefish and Crazyfish, Bob and Cortex’re a Palmtreefish and Crazyfish, a Palmtreefish and Crazyfish, a Palmtreefish and Crazyfish! (Even the Gyarados, emerging from the water hearing this, liked the sound of that. Ness and Link then put their swords away) Ness: Alright then, Bob and Cortex. You’re free to go now. Link: And never return! (Ness and Link then crowed in victory. Bob and Cortex then tried to attack from behind with Bob's hook and Cortex's knife when the heroes noticed) Heroes: Ness, Link! (Hearing them, Ness and Link dodged the hook and knife and Bob and Cortex lost their balance and while Cortex fell into the water, Bob fell towards the Gyarados. After Bob landed in his mouth, the Gyarados went underwater. After the flag landed on the water, Bob emerged, covered in the flag and his clothes torn up again) Bob: Guys! Guys...! (He ran back inside the Gyarados’ mouth and into his body. After re-emerging from the mouth, Bob ran on the water, carrying the clock and then after noticing it, he threw it back into the Gyarados’ body. After Cortex climbed on the rowboat and it started rowing away, Bob swam after them quickly and the Gyarados then started chasing Bob around) Bob: Guys! (Bob’s feet then held the Gyarados’ mouth open while trying to swim away) Bob: Guys! Guys! (After the Gyarados slowly closed his mouth, Bob is fired from the jaws like a torpedo and skipped past the rowboat of pirates into the distance with the Gyarados chasing after him) Cortex's henchmen: Captain! Axel and Snuff: Captain! Escargoon: Captain! (With that, the rowboat chased after them quickly, disappearing into the distance) Coming up: The conclusion, where Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby return the London group to London after Ness and Paula and Link and Zelda share a romantic goodbye before Rinoa and Squall return home from the party. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies